


Midlife Dye

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Hair Dye, Silly moments, Slice of Life, iggy goes blond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis decides changing his looks will help.   Typical to life choices made in hast, they may not be the best idea.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Midlife Dye

**Author's Note:**

> With all the blond Iggy pics going around I had a silly little idea pop into my head. So hopefully you all enjoy!

Ignis didn’t have midlife crises. Especially not now, he was only in high school. However, as he stood staring at his handy work in the bathroom mirror, that option seemed very probable. Stupid impulse buy. Why did he think this was going to solve anything? Sighing through his nose Ignis almost rubbed his eyes but stopped when his dye covered hand came into view. Now he had to decide whether he could fix what he’d done or simply let it grow out. 

It had been one snide comment by the school bully, something about him having mousey hair. Considering the flak Ignis had to endure at the citadel from stuffy bureaucrats who saw him unfit for duty, this one insult had pushed him over the edge. He’d battled acne and won, now it appeared his hair color was the next thing on the list to tackle.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in combat, with himself. Once he’d washed his hair to remove all the extra dye he actually had a panic attack. This moment didn’t last long and was soon replaced with the fury of indignation. He could do whatever he wanted with his hair, including its color. He made it to dinner thinking he’d made his choice, but one side glance in his hallway mirror made him reconsider. Dammit he looked like a ken doll.

Ignis’ uncle called at one point to check on him, it was almost as if he could tell his nephew was going through issues from across town. Granted he’d just moved out only three short months before. True independence was supposed to mean becoming an adult, not randomly buying hair dye while grocery shopping because some doofus called him names. 

Of course he fibbed to his uncle, he was fine right? This wasn’t anything that time and money couldn’t handle.” None of the salons he called were open in his neighborhood and finally around ten Ignis gave up and crawled into bed. So much for being an adult. 

Morning came and Ignis blissfully went about his routine until he stepped in front of the bathroom mirror.

Damn.

His hair.

Groaning at having forgotten his little escapade in hair dying the previous night, Ignis hastily got ready for school. Perhaps if he simply pretended nothing was different no one would notice. 

There were a few glances, maybe more than usual but nothing was said as Ignis strolled onto the school grounds that morning. It wasn’t until lunch break that talk of his ‘change’ reached his ears. Mostly it was ‘did you see what Scientia did?’ or ‘is something different with Ignis?’ he ignored all of it and focused on eating. 

Only one more hour remained before Ignis could retreat to his apartment and try and forget about his day. He nearly made it when a familiar figure appeared ahead in the hallway as he was heading to his last class. 

“I kept thinking you weren’t here today Iggy, but it is you!” Gladio exclaimed as he drew closer. The teen’s eyes roved his head for a good sixty seconds before coming to rest on Ignis’ face. “You look good, why’d you go for a change?”

Ignis wasn’t sure he wanted to admit that someone’s crass comment about his looks had driven this decision. “Uh – I wanted to try something different.” He finally commented. 

“Cool, it looks good, but I sorta miss your old hair color too. You’re not gonna keep this color forever are ya?” Gladio finished voicing his thoughts and without hesitation lifted his hand and ran it through Ignis’ hair. “Shit, its so soft. Did the dye do that or was your hair always that soft.” 

Ignis was still stuck on the sensation of Gladio’s hand across his scalp. He must have spaced out for a minute because Gladio had to call his name twice before he registered the attention. “M’sorry you were saying?”

“Are you going to keep it this color?” Gladio tried again. “I like it, but your natural color is nicer I think.” 

“Oh, really?” Ignis stalled. This was a surprise; he’d never known Gladio paid attention to his appearance. “I don’t suppose I’ll keep it this way for very long. I couldn’t abide having my roots show when it grows out.”

“Smart thinkn’, well I gotta get to class before the bell. I’ll see you around later?” Gladio checked. 

“Yes, I do believe we are all training together this afternoon.” Ignis had nearly forgotten. 

“Right, we’ll get to hear princess whine about his day!” Gladio laughed. “Later!” He offered while turning away and sprinting down the hall. 

Ignis waited barely a week before re-dyeing his hair to match his old color. Though he’d never admit it out loud, Gladio’s words gave him the confidence he’d needed that day. No matter Ignis’ choices his friends would always stand by him, despite his hair color! 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note regarding the dying... yes, Ignis is wearing gloves otherwise that stuff stains! I'm also thinking his hair is light enough to not need bleach to get it lighter. :) 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
